The Story of Hanna Light
by GS Girl
Summary: On a scale of 1 to 10, my desire to bump into the Titans would easily rank a 10. I don't have anything against the Titans, but when placed in the life I am in, making my existence known to anyone but the owners of the local diners would be highly, and I repeat HIGHLY, undesirable. It is crucial to my existence that no one knows who I am.
1. Intro

**WARNING**

**If you dare to read this story, you become part of my living nightmare.**

**I know that sounds a little dramatic - but it's all I can say for now.**

* * *

There are two types of people in this world. The people who know, and the people who don't. If you don't know, then for your safety, I'm going warn you in advance. Backing out later in life, when you realize how serious I really am, is not an option. So if a man in a black suit comes to your house to "talk", don't come crying to me saying I didn't warn you.

What you're getting yourself into is nothing to take lightly. My perspective on what really goes on in life will make you question everything.

This is my story. The story of my life from here on out. But it could just as easily be your story too. We're all in this together.

I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up.

Okay. My names Hannah Light. I'm somewere around 15 years of age.

For me, life just mostly sucks.

Now, you might be thinking, _Yeah? Heh! Theres no way your life is worse than mine._

HECK TO THE YA IT CAN! I've been on the run since I was 11, transformed into a freak against my will, shot at (yes, with high-tech guns), chased to the point of exhaustion by the government (again, with freaky weapons and equipment), and, as if that wasn't enough, tortured to see what makes me tick, frozen, healed, then tortured again the next day.

Try to top that!

But you guys probably don't care about that (_sarcasm_) so let me get into the juicy details. Well, I'm kind of amazing. No, really. I am. But to keep you readers on the edge of your seats, I'll let you wonder 'why' for a couple more chapters.

My story starts in a genetics lab in the middle of "here" and "there". The first 9...10 years of my life were a living nightmare. And its thanks to the most twisted and insane genetic engineers that I am what I am. To them, I'm a moving target. Prey smart enough to cause a problem and valuable enough to be worth 3 years, 4 months, and 25 days of tracking. _And yes I am keeping count._

They're willing to go the extremes to get me back. But if they think I'm going back, well, they got another thing coming. Cause I'm not going back. At least not willingly.

* * *

My story could impact the rest of your life. If not today, then soon. So please, im begging you to take this seriously. I'm risking everything that matters by telling you - but you need to know. We have to bring this chaos to an end.

Keep reading & don't let anyone stop you.

Welcome to my nightmare.

Hannah Light

* * *

**This chapter is nothing compared to my other chapters . . . this story gets better but you have to read past the Intro to understand. So **

**plleeaassee! Read the first chaptert before giving up on the story. I prommis on my unborn child that this story will get 100% longer and **

**better. **


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to my Life

_Hey everyone. I would first like to take this time to thank all of you guys who have taken the time into leaving my a review and following my story. Also, I dont know why but for some reason my first draft of this chapter - the chapter so many people origonally read - got uploaded. In my second draft - more like a final copy - Hanna does not have wings like my first upload said she did. Second of all, I have also had some coment on how simmular my stroy and plot is to the 'Maximum Ride' Books. Although I am a huge fan of James Patterson's work, I would never, and I mean NEVER, directly copy his words. His idea, yes. But not direct text from his book. Thank you for your time and sorry for any comfusion. Peace._

* * *

**Hanna's POV **

I'd been in the room for so many days I stopped counting. I couldn't remember eating and I couldn't remember sleeping. I was disoriented from all the tests and the needles and the lights. And here I was again, disoriented but still capable of a blinding rage.

I listened to the echoing footsteps and the squeaks of the rolling wheels—seemingly innocuous sounds.

The footstep continued until stopping right outside my door. Like any other day, the guard would search for the key, and unlock the door. Always at the same pace, and always at the same time.

I waited. My muscle poised ready to launch. Timing was key.

I could feel the adrenaline as it poured into my system, making me so jumpy I couldn't stand it. Time slowed and the door opened.

I did a quick running start before shooting out of the room like a human canon. A rush of seriously ticked-off mutant freak. Within seconds I hit the man with a flying side kick, both feet ramming hard against his ribs. The jerk sank to his knees, unable to draw breath. I took my foot off his neck, stepped back, and left without a word.

I sprinted faster than any average man down the hall of the arsenal as I search with desperation for an escape. My hair streamed behind me like a commit as I wiped around the corners of the hallways.

I was running so fast I practically missed the door, my arms cartwheeling behind me to keep me from falling over. I skidded to a stop and backed up a few paces.

Shouting voices and 'set off' alarms, were the only thing i could hear. So long, suckers, I thought, as I aimed and got a flying start. I'd burst through a few doors in my 14-year life, and I knew it would hurt, but I also knew pain didn't matter. Escaping mattered.

Approaching the window, I ready for impact. Wham! My right shoulder smashed against the glass, but it didn't break. I bounced off it and dropped hard, like a brick. Time slowed. I heard the pop of a tranquilizer gun and felt a dart pinch my leg as I crashed to the ground.

In disbelief, I realized that I wasn't going to be escaping. Not today. For months I had formulated an escape plan. But even with all the planing and waiting I couldn't save myself. I writhed on the shiny linoleum floor, losing consciousness.

I wasn't going to leave this reached place. Not this time.

I felt like I was I falling again. Instinct made me scramble to grab on to something, anything.

My fingers latched on to a small, hard branch. As I gasped for air, my eyes popped open, and I realized I was sitting in an old oak tree-not in the 'Isolation Room', not back at the Hospital. The early morning sun bathed the wet grass in rosy light. It had been a nightmare.

I inhaled deeply, feeling the icy claws of adrenaline still in my veins. Cold sweat tickled my forehead and back as I tried to calm down.

It had just been a bad dream. I was free. I was safe.

Geez, I hated that dream. It was always the same: being locked in a cage, breaking free, feeling so confident before crashing into the window, me falling and my plan failing. I always woke up feeling a second away from death.

Note to self: Give subconscious a pep talk

It was chilly but with enough will power, I forced myself out of my sleeping spot.

The spot where I slept is actually a pretty good one. The branches of the oak tree are wide, probably about eight to twelve inches in diameter, and they sort of sprout out of the main trunk, pushing out in different directions, forming a rough cradle. In the center, where all the branches join, there's a little flat space, which is where I sat/slept. Even better, it's the middle of summer and the branches curve down, fully cloaked in green leaves, obscuring me from view, which is really useful. I hate it when people come up and try to talk to me. That is if they dare to anyway. I guess you could say I'm kind of anti-social.

But I guess it's better for me if no one knows I'm here.

The air rushing past my face as I fall, banishes the last traces of sleep, I smile slightly before I hit the ground, rolling smoothly onto one shoulder to disperse the momentum and protect myself from injury. A twig underneath my boot crunches and I freeze, my head snapping up and scanning the area once again, using my enhanced sences I explore every single patch of ground. Searching for anything that's obscure.

A few tense seconds pass. What if someone heard the twig break? What if there are agents crawling though the undergrowth right now, mussels coiled and ready to attack me when I'm least expecting?

Spurred on by the thought, I threw myself into a somersault to the side, coming to a halt with one hand placed on the ground, the other raised in the air ready to form a ball of light.

And ya, you heard correct. About a year ago I developed the ability to summon light to my hand by thought. It's a pretty handy gift to have. Especially when it's dark out. Through out the last past year I've discovered ways that I could use my light power. So far I can form a throwable ball of light, shoot light beams, create a solid strip of light that I can use as a rope (no idea how that's possible, but it is), and I can create a defensive wall/dome. But the coolest part of it all is that with my light power comes a healing power. If I concentrate, I can transfer energy to another's body. Resulting in a boost in health.

Knees bent I tense for rapid movement. With my heightened senses, I could hear my heartbeat drumming against my chest like a jack hammer. Like a sonar system, I widen my range, listening attentively, waiting for and dreading the sound of bullets whizzing through the air.

Silence.

A chipmunk peered out of its hole in a nearby tree, not noticing me, it crawls out of its home and scampers away.

I relaxed and shook my head in dry amusement. It had been a full two days and I hadn't seen a sign of any erasers. A full two days of complete normality. And I was practically dying of paranoia.

Dew on the long green grass dampened my shoes and the bottom of my jeans as I walked. Exactly fifty paces North of the big oak tree that I slept in was a tree with a hole in it about a foot deep and a foot wide. Hidden in there laid the few belongings that I owned (matches, a flashlight, US Map, bag of trail mix, and a skateboard I used when desired) in a backpack.

Its funny really. You think you need all your stuff, your favorite cup, your best blanket, soap, your parents-and then you realize that all you really need is to be where danger can't get you.

When I reached the tree, I snatched the bag out of its hole, and plopped on the ground. Going through its content, I noticed how low my food supply had gotten. If I planed on keeping my energy up I would have to go to town and by more food.

"Great" I sighed as I brushed off my pants. Tucking in my dirty shirt I pulled on the oversize velour hoodie. I packed up my bag and swung it over my shoulder, grabbed my skateboard out of the tree, and began my walk to the city.


	3. Chapter 2 - The benifits of dark allies

**Hannas POV**

I absolutely love skateboarding. There's no doubt about it. I love the freedom, the control, the thrill. You want an adrenaline rush? Try speeding down a hill at 15 miles a hour. Hair whipping you face, the wind forming tears in your eyes, the feeling of your stomach in your throat as you speed along. God nothing better. I could skate like that for ages. And ya, you could say that I have a slight adrenaline addiction.

But when I passed a dark ally and saw three guys cornering a girl, I had to stop. Putting pressure on the back end of my board, I slowed down and preformed a perfect U-turn.

I knew what I was doing was stupid. And I kew that I was breaking every rule in the 'how to stay unnoticed' rule book. But honestly, living with the thought of me not doing anything and something happened to her would be worse than anything.

A skated right into the dark ally and brought my board to a complete stop. In one swift motion, I jumped off and stomped on the back of my board. Causing it to fly up to the point that I could catch it with my hand. All the while, never taking my glare of of the men. Very intimidating.

One of the guys seemed to be 16, he was young and ,truth be told, wasn't nearly as intimidating as the other two men. One man seemed to be 20, give or take, and the leader seemed to be the oldest, high 20's or low 30's. The girl looked younger, maybe 15 or so.

The girl saw me, and her eyes flicked in surprise. It was enough. The guys wheeled to look behind them.

Just another stupid girl, they thought, relieved. Their eyes lingered a moment on my scratched face, my black eye, but they didn't keep watching me. Mistake number one.

"I told your boyfriend that he wouldn't live to see another day if he lost the gamble. And since he isn't here right now to pay me the lost money, I guess I'll just hand onto you until he's ready to pay." the lead guy threatened.

"Three guys against one girl. That seems about even," I said, striding up. It was hard to keep the fury off my face. My blood was singing with it.

"Shut up, chick," jerk Two snapped. "You better get out of here if you know what's good for you."

"Can't," I said, walking to stand next to the girl named Ella. She looked at me in alarm. "Actually, I think kicking your stupid butts would be good for me."

They laughed. Mistake number two.

"Grab Big Mouth," said the head guy as If it was a joke, and Two moved to flank me.

Which made mistake number three. Bam, you're out.

I moved fast, and with no warning, I snapped a high kick right into the jerk's chest. A blow that would have only knocked my breath away actually seemed to snap a rib on this guy. I heard the crack, and the guy choked, looking shocked, and fell backward.

The leader rushed me at once. I spun to the left and using my skateboard, I swung it in a wide arc against the side of his head. Crack! Stunned, he staggered sideways as a bright red flow of blood streamed from his scalp.

I glanced over and saw the girl still standing there, looking afraid. I hoped not of me.

"Run!" I yelled at her. "Get out of here!" After a moment of hesitation, she turned and ran, splashing through the ally's puddles.

The third grabbed my arm, and I yanked it loose, then swung and punched him, aiming for his chin but hitting his nose. I winced-oops-feeling his nose break, and there was a slow-motion pause of about a second before it started gushing blood. Jeezum-humans were like eggshells.

The bullyboys were a mess. But still they staggered to their feet, rage and humiliation twisting their ugly faces.

"You're gonna be so sorry," One promised, spitting blood out of his mouth and starting toward me.

"Bet I won't," I said.

One charged at me like a bull, followed closely by 2 and 3; who hesitated slightly before charging. When Idiot 1 is in touching distance I quickly delivered a blow to his stomach with my foot and send him flying 20 feet back before crashing into a trash can. I can see the shock on his face before he passes out.

While my back is still turned, the crack of a bat slams into the back of my skull and a unbelievable pain erupt in my scull. I fall face-first into the street. Dazed, I turn as quickly as I can, lift my hands towards the guy who just hit me, and grab a hold of him before he manages to hit me again. He grunts, and with all of my might I hurl him against the opposite ally wall. His breath leave his lungs as he hits the wall, before dropping to the ground in a heap. He doesn't move. I feel the back of my head and look at my hand. It's covered with blood.

A white sparkly dizziness clouds my vision slightly and makes it hard to concentrate.

Chin tucked and eyes alert, the third male comes hulling after me. Closing the gap between us in a matter of second.

_Seriously? When are these guys gonna learn?_

He throws a right cross which I block, and then a left side kick that I counter by sweeping his right leg. Sending him falling to the ground. Unlike One and Two, Three actually has some decent fighting experience. He stands and charges at me once again. His connects are frequent and accurate, but his hits aren't very effective. Though sometimes I fake pain to boost his confidence.

He throws a left hook but I block it with ease. I take a hold of his bicep and use his momentum to flip him over my head. I can feel his body tense as he prepares for a painful landing, but I don't let go of his arm, instead I twist his body over my back so his feet land on the ground. I let go of his arm and take a few steps back.

He straitens up and turns to face me. Clearly confused. My green eyes and his dark brown lock. I put my hands up and physically relax to show him I don't mean any harm.

"Listen. I don't want to hurt you ok. But if you make me, i'll have to defend myself. . . Stop now, and I'll let you go."

The boy looses his tuff guy face and relaxes slightly. I can sense that his guards still up but at least he understands that I don't mean any harm. The boy studies my face one last time before he runs away. Before I know it, he's gone.

I glance over my shoulder and check on One and Two, who are both out cold.

_Serves them right. Attacking a young girl like that. _A fresh wave of anger washes over me as I think of what could have happened.

Something over in the corner of the ally catches a ray of sunlight and glistens. Catching my attention. Curious, I walk over and find a bag. It's filthy, smelly and stained. I guessed it belonged to the thugs.

One of the men grunts but remans knocked out. _Jerks. _I grab the bag off of the ground and rummage through it's contents, keeping anything that could be of use. Cigarets and lint littered the bag, but in a small pouch in the back area is a wad of bills. _Score!_

I grab every crumpled bill I can find, tie up the two thugs with some plastic ties that I found, grab my board, and leave a hundred dollars richer.


	4. Chapter 3 - Just my luck

**No ones POV**

"The hive Academy for extraordinary people is proud to introduce this year's top graduates."

Three teens are shown standing on top of a platform shaped as an hex and, as if on cue, all perfectly jump off. The camera first focuses on a small eight-year-old boy who wears green goggles as well as a green technician jumpsuit. He stands tall and proud in an obnoxious manner.

"Gizmo, the boy genius who's intellect can concur any problem with a inventive solution."

As if to prove the speakers point, Gizmo presses a button which opened up a pair of metallic metal wings. Taking off into the sky he easily dodges the bullets that were aimed at his body. And with the press of a button, he launches five of his own which destroy the guns.

The camera then focuses in on another teen in the arena. Unlike the previous this teen, is a female. She had bubblegum pink hair which sticks straight up. She wears black clothes. Her skin is ghostly pale and her light purple eyes resemble those of a cats.

Jinxs, the enchanting sorceress, who's enchantments bring bad luck to all of her foes."

With a look of superiority, the young girl casts a spell on two approaching robots. As a result, two hexes (which were part of the two nearby walls) fall and crush both robots. With excellent grace the girl does multiple backflips and moves away from the falling tiles.

When she stops, something that very much resembles a tank tries to fire a missile at the young sorceress. Jinx got lucky however when her last teammate squeezed the barrel of the tank closed. This teammate is tall and very muscular. He is bulky and has a short red beard and long read hair. He has beady eyes and poking out of it is small mouth are two teeth which resemble fangs.

"And Mammoth, the genetically enhanced giant who is unstoppable strength speaks for itself."

With as little as a grunt, the 8 foot giant rips the bent tank out of the ground and chucks it at the two other remaining tanks. Breaking those as well.

The team of three works together to defeat the rest of robots and obstacles in the training course. They work swiftly, destructively, and upturn all that gets in their way.

"These well organized, highly trained, and combat equipped, new Hive Agents are the perfect fighting force. And for the right price this ideal team can be yours."

The advertisement ends and the TV turns off. An older lady walks up in front of the now turned off television. With her taught uniform on she looks strict and cruel. Her grey hair is pulled back into a tight bun. She doesn't smile. She doesn't blink. She never showed any sign of emotion.

"Well Mr. Slade?" she asks in a Monotone voice.

The seen shifts to a dark, lean, muscular silhouette hiding in the shadows. Like the ladies, his eyes contain the type of gleam that would make even the Hulk reconsider.

"Impressive. Truly. However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much."

The mans voice sounds ruff and cruel. The only feature of the man that you could make out besides for his silhouette was the mans half orange mask.

"I want someone who can function in the real world. If your students are going to serve me, they'll have to pass one final exam. Destroy the teen Titans. And then we'll talk."

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

"One small everything pizza with extra peppers and without the anchovies?" she asked.

"Yes please."

"Ok. I'll go place your order."

I smile and hand her the menu. Eating out wasn't something I normally would do

- due to the fact that I rarely had enough money - but after my recent incounter with the men in the alleyway, I decided that I could make and exception.

The day was rapidly approaching noon and as a result, the booths were rapidly filling with hungry customers. I studied the men and women whom entered and smiled when a woman in her mid thirties entered with her child. The mother held her little girls hand and smiled down at her. The toddler met her mothers gaze and smiled back. I watched as she and her child were directed to their seats. I couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness at the mother-daughter relationship they shared.

My thoughts were interrupted by the intoxicating smell of my pizza as it was placed on my table. I hoped it only felt like I was drooling.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, no." I dismissed her quickly, fingers twitching to pick up a greasy slice. As soon as the waiter turned and strode away on her heals, I grabbed a slice with a feverish intensity. Its torture, but I force myself to eat slowly and with quiet dignity. And not just shove the slice in my mouth like a wild animal. When the slice enters my mouth its all I can do to not groan in pathetic delight at the amazing taste. It taste just as good as it smells. If not better.

It seems too soon that i'm moping up the bits of topping remains on my plate with a half eaten crust. Popping it into my mouth and chewing slowly. When finished, I sit back with a satisfied sigh, basking in the sun and glorious sensation of satisfaction.

The waitress comes and picks up my plate, and I pay the bill, returning her smile as she collects her money. Although I don't necessarily want to get up from my spot in the sun, the crowded parlor starts to make me feel claustrophobic, and the smell of cleaner products used on the tables don't help keep the memory relapses at bay. I stand hurriedly, pulling down the sleeves of my hoody nervously.

I inhale the cool air deeply; glad that the parlor has balcony seating open to the city. I close my eyes in delight as a small breeze stirs the clouds and plays with my sandy colored hair. My fine wavy bangs that border my freckled face seem to dance in the wind. I've grown my hair out to the so that it reaches the middle of my back. I sigh and with my eyes still barley opened, turn to the stairs that led to the exit.

"OH MY GOSH! WATCH OUT"

I bump into someone and my eyes fly open just in time to see three pizzas falling to the floor. What happened next i'm not sure, but before I even knew it, I had caught all three of the falling pizza trays.

I barley breath as I attempt balancing all three trays on my body. One of which were on head.

The once nosily parlor was silent except for a few gasps. "Oh My..." I hear the waiter delivering the trays whisper.

I let out a sigh "Got anywhere for me to put these?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Uhh...ya. I mean, I can take them." She attempts to grab the trays.

"Its ok." I exclaim as she attempts to unbalance my balanced position "I got them just direct me to the table I should take them to."

The waiter gives me a questionable look but directs me to the designated table. I cautiously walkover and place the trays down. "Someone order pizza" I ask jokingly as I set down the last tray on my table.

I nearly drop the tray in shock as I recognized just who I was delivering the Pizza to. Seated in front of my very eyes were the very people I hoped I would never bump into. Seated in front of me were Jump Cities very own, Teen Titans.


	5. Chapter 4 - Pizza

**Inside of the Titans Tower**

**No ones POV**

"Aw-man come on! It's got to be around here someplace!" Cyborg said as he lifted the couch up. Beast Boy morphed into a bloodhound a began sniffing around. Stepping on garbage as he searched. "I don't believe this! How can you lose the remote?"

"What makes you so sure that I lost it?" Asked Beast Boy as he dug through some stuff

"Uh because you're you." Pointed out Cyborg

"Hey! Just because I lost that video game-."

Cyborg interrupted, "And the toothpaste and my football and the waffle Iron." Cyborg added as he counted them off his fingers.

"Things disappear how am I supposed to know where they go?"

"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without the Remote?" yelled Cyborg.

A once meditating but now seriously pissed off Raven slammed her book in frustration.

She stood up, "Simple you get up and change the channel." she answered.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other with an unamused expression.

"Don't even joke like that" murmured Cyborg

"I wasn't joking" Raven stated even more annoyed now.

"Good cause it wasn't funny! Now either help us look for the remote or go back to your nasty little book and-."

A vein bulged on Ravens forehead, "This argument is pointless and is over stupid device! You are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration!" Raven retorted.

"I'm telling ya, I didn't loose it!" Beast Boy restated as if they would suddenly believe him.

Just then Robin and Starfire came into the room in their own conversation about the secrets of traveling at the speed of light. The first thing they noticed was the chaos going on between, Raven; who was strangling Beast Boy, Beast Boy; who was insulting cyborg in multiple ways, and Cyborg; who was yelling at Beastboy to find the remote.

"Whoa take it easy Titans combat practice is this afternoon!" Robin said jokingly in a nervous manor.

An idea suddenly occurred to Starfire for she gasped in excitement. "We must mend your disputes by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods I shall fetch them!"

"I don't need food! What I need is the remote!" Shouted Cyborg

"Shut it you are destroying my concentration!"

"Guys! Enough! Calm down!" Ordered Robin.

Just then, Starfire shrieked and shot a star bolt into the fridge. Blowing up the fridge, and its contents, the Titan were soon covered in blue fuzzy mold.

Robin blinked in shock for a few seconds before suggesting, "Maybe we should just go out for Pizza?"

All the Titans nodded

* * *

**Ravens POV**

After getting cleaned we went to the Pizza Place that we all loved and were deciding on what type of Pizza to order.

"Black olives and mushrooms!" Suggested Robin

"Pepperoni!" Suggested Cyborg

"Anchovies!" exclaimed Starfire.

I sighed, "Can we please just order something?"

"As long as it's vegetarian!" Beast Boy declared

"Come on man how can you deny me the all meaty experience?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked disgusted, "Dude! I've been most of those animals."

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, banana's and mint frosting!" Starfire said cheerfully with a smiled as if she solved the problem.

Me and the rest of my teammates gave her a look between disgusted and appalled.

"Uh Starfire" quipped Robin from behind a menu "not everything on the menu is a Pizza topping."

She blushed at her mistake and the argument resumed where it had left off.

I however, had given up with the argument long ago, and was completely tuning out my bickering friends. Instead, I occupied myself by gazing around the parlor from where I sat.

As usual the city was as busy as any other restaurant would be at rush hour. The balcony bustled with many different types of people; construction men on their break, business men meeting with colleagues . . . ect. But what really caught my attention, was the teenage girl sitting by herself across the deck. Or more importantly, the amount of power radiating off of her. It wasn't a ton of energy but still, more than any average human.

I watched as the girl ate her pizza. She never looked up or took a break from eating. She kept her head down. I could feel the girls energy as it radiated off her like heat off of a radiator. I could also feel the girls emotions as they too radiated off of her.

*_Anger, Fear, Sadness, Desperation, and Satisfaction*_

"Pepperoni!"

"For the last time I'm not eating meat!"

"Theres no meat in pepperoni! It's pepperoni!"

My concentration was stolen as my teammates voices broke my concentration. Taking my gaze off of the mysterious teen for a second. She gland over at her team to find Beast boy and Cyborg quickly changing the others order as a overwhelmed waitress scribbled down and crossed out order. I sighed and interrupted their interrupting.

"Hey!" they quieted down and I looked at the waiter "We'll have three pizzas. One cheese with pepperoni. One vegetarian style pizza. And one meat lovers pizza."

The waiter jotted down my orders on her pad and once quickly retreated to the kitchen.

I sighed and cleared my chakra of all negative energy. When done, I looked up at my teammates to find them looking at me.

"What?"

Each one of my friends opened and closed their mouth nearly a dozen times before deciding it better not to speak.

The wait for our pizza went by without to much action. Cyborg informed the team on other modifications he wanted to make to our tower since it was just built most of the time and the rest of us put in out input. I still kept my eye on the mysterious girl from before but at a much less smaller scale. It wasn't until she decided to get up, that things got interesting.

As she got up and began to leave she bumped into a waiter, causing the waiter to drop her pizza trays. What the girl did next was absolutely astounding. In one swift motion she leaned forward and caught one tray on her outstretched palm. She caught another the same way but by revolving her arm so it pointed behind her. With her palm faced up, she caught it. The third tray fell dead center on the top of her head. My breath caught in my throat at her amazing reflexes and ability to balance the trays.

I glanced at my teammates to find them just as stunned as I. In fact, Robbins eyes were so big, I was half afraid that if the girl did anything else amazing, they would flat out fall out of his head.

The girl exchanged some words with the waiter and carried the trays over to our table.

"Someone order pizza" she asked as she sett down the pizzas.

She looked at us for the first time -since before she was to busy trying to not drop the pans - as soon as she laid eyes on us her whole face paled. She lost her goofy smile and her eyes widened.

*_Fear*_

"Who! Dude! How did you do that!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

The girl looked shaken but collected herself together

"Uh...do what?"

"Are you kidding me! You just caught our pizzas. And like, in less than a second! How..."

_*Anger* _

"I don't know what your talking about"

I looked at Robbin who was looking quizzically at the girl. She had, sandy blond wavy hair with highlights. She wore faded and slightly torn jeans, a light blue hoody, and had muddy hiking boots. She had some dirt smudged on random parts of her clothing.


	6. Chapter 5 - Skylar

**Hanna's POV**

On a scale of 1 to 10, my desire to bump into the Titans would easily rank a 10. I don't have anything against the Titans, but when placed in the life I am in, making my existence known to anyone but the owners of the local diners would be highly, and I repeat HIGHLY, undesirable. It is crucial to my existence that no one knows who I am.

With that said, you can imagine how I'm feeling right about now.

"Whoa! Dude! How did you do that?" The green one called Beast Boy exclaims.

I look at the green kid, and for the briefest moment, I have no clue what to say. I stood there for a moment, collecting my thoughts and pulling an act together, before saying the most intelligent thing that came to mind.

"Uhh...do what?" I ask quizzically.

"Are you kidding me? You just saved our pizzas!" Beast Boy eagerly points out. "And like, in less than a second! How...?"

"Oh that...no biggie. Just got fast reflexes, that's all," I say with a smile and a small chuckle.

Beast Boy and some of the others smirk at my attitude.

"Okay...well...I'm just gonna leave you guys alone now and let you guys eat your pizzas. It was very nice meeting you," I say politely. I start to turn to leave, but before I could, I needed to do something. I turn back around and face the one I think they call Raven.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" I ask her.

She looks at me and raises her eyebrows ever so slightly. "No, I don't think so," she says in a monotone. "Why?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Well, you haven't stopped staring at me and quite frankly, it's starting to freak me out."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the other Teen Titans' mouths drop wide open in shock that I just challenged the dark sorceress. I continue to watch Raven as she continues to do so to me. We stare at each other for a few seconds, my green eyes locked with her dark purple. The peach-fuzz on the back of my neck stands straight up and a shockingly cold shiver travels down my spine, causing me to close my eyes. When I open them, I find Raven with her hood pulled up over her head, hiding her face.

I sigh, flustered, and turn, grabbing my skateboard and leaving through the doors I entered through.

Jeez. Girls these days...

**-Later that same day-**

It's midnight and the full moon illuminates the city with its dazzling light. Millions of stars scattered the sky like diamonds, and cars can be heard below. A man sits on the top of an apartment building. He has black hair slicked back to the point that it shines in the moon's light. He watches the building across the street with his binoculars.

"BASE to Zero," says a static-afflicted voice from Zero's jacket.

Without taking his eyes off of the neighboring building, Zero pulls open his jacket collar a small amount.

"Go ahead."

The radio goes dead for a moment before it crackles back to life. "Did you retrieve the Eitr?" The voice on the end was coarse, like the sound of a rock being scraped over pavement.

"Not yet," Skylar replies. "Not yet. I'm about to retrieve it now. The building is closed. No workers or guards have entered or left the building in over an hour. Security looks tight, but that won't be a problem."

"Can you retrieve it without being detected?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good man. And before you leave Jump City, I have one more assignment for you. For a man of your ability, it should not be difficult."

"Just tell me what it is."

There is a moment of silence on the other end of the radio before the man replies, "Are you familiar with experiment HGghx11?"

Skylar was caught off guard by his question. "Yes, Sir. Female, 15 years old, last known location: Key West Florida. Most famously known for being - with all due respect, Sir - the only metahuman to have ever escaped..."

"I merely asked whether or not you were familiar. I did not ask for a subject briefing. I have sent a photo of subject HGghx11 to your PDA. I assume you know what I am expecting you to do."

"Yes, Sir. Bag and tag?"  
"You know the drill."

"Very well, Sir. I just have one question. Where can I find her? I mean, her tracer may have indicated that she is in Jump, but looking for one girl in a city as big as this city is like looking for a lost chopstick in China. It could take days…months."

"Is that what you want me to tell the Board?"  
"Remind the Board that I've already found fifteen of the sixteen children. I've put out a million-dollar bounty on the last one, we've got spiders currently crawling the Web, and we have a whole team of investigators scanning global records for her whereabouts. It's just a matter of time before we find her - or she steps into one of our traps."

"Time isn't on our side," the voice returns sharply. "She's already too old. You know how difficult they are to turn at this age. I don't care how you find HGghx11, nor do I care how you bag her, but you will bring her back! Do I make myself clear?"

Skylar sighs out of frustration. "Crystal, Sir. You will have her delivered to you by the end of the week."

"That won't do. I am having a board meeting Thursday with a possible company that is interested in joining our cause. HGghx11 is going to be the main attraction. I need her by this Thursday."

Skylar opens his mouth to argue but reconsiders it. "Very well, Sir, this Thursday. Will a helicopter be ready for my departure?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then. Agent Zero to Base OVER."


	7. Chapter 6 - Into the Night

_First off, I would like to thank all of thoes readers out there who have commented on my story. It means alot to me knowing that you guys like what I am writing. Second off all, I would like to apologize for my delay in updating. I have ben out of town recently and have had no internet avaliable for the past two weeks. Also, in this chapter **I mention a building called the 'Mary Axe', this building is a real building in London. I highly sujest you guys google this building to get an idea of what my fictional building looks like.** Other than that, I hope yall enjoy my new chapter. _

* * *

**No ones POV**

At a different building, Agent Zero knelt over the sidewalk grate and started working on it with a crowbar. There were no cops staking out this place, he'd made good sure of that.

Within minutes, he was able to swing the great open. He hopped down inside and silently closed it back over his head. This was a filthy, squalid way of doing things, but if you wanted to get into one of California's Mary Axe-like, elaborate buildings, you had to make some sacrifices.

The beam of his flashlight, held in his mouth, played over the moldy, grimy tiled concrete ledge where he squatted. The filth came up to the ankles of his socks - mounds of cigarette butts and gum wrappers; sodden, unrecognizable garbage; an empty crack vial. Above him, the tunnel curved around, some fourteen feet across, and below his two foot ledge was a swiftly moving current of filthy wastewater.

Ahead of him was a four-way intersection of tunnels, like a big cross. He hesitated for the briefest moment, then turned left. Several minutes later, he stopped. Set into one cruddy, disgusting sewer wall was an almost completely hidden gray metal door.

The door was lock of course.

His sensitive fingers reached out and skimmed the door, feeling it's almost indistinguishable edges, hovering around the keyhole. He pulled his little lock-picking kit out of his pocket. Carefully he selected a tool, changed his mind, took out another one. He adjusted the flashlight in is mouth before he tediously inserted his pick into the slot.

Three minutes later there was a loud click and the door slightly opened.

He stilled; listening for an alarm. There was nothing. He gripped the edge of the door with his fingernails and pulled-there was no doorknob. Slowly, the immensely heavy door creaked open and he squirmed his way into the darkened basement.

He walks quickly down a corridor lined with dusty file cabinets and laboratory equipment. On the right, he came up to an old-fashioned manual elevator. Climbing inside, he let the outer door slide quietly closed before easing shut the brass lattice of its inner gate. He pulled back the elevator switch and started to ascend.

When he let go of the freight elevator lever, the car did a funny little bounce. He held his breath, listening, as its humming motor silenced with clack and stopped dead in the shaft. Still nothing.

The floating feeling of elation in the pit of his stomach was insane now, like he'd swallowed a Macy's Day Thanksgiving Day parade balloon. How many years had he wasted denying it? He loved being at war with anyone and everyone. The thrill of it was better than drugs and rock and roll put together.

_'Quick now',_ he thought, sliding the brass inner gate back silently.

It opened to a narrow hallway lined with black heavy doors and white shining floors. At the far end of the hallway however was a big silver door that resembled a bank vault. Though unlike a bank, it guards something much more valuable than money.

He cautiously makes his way to the door and puts his ear to the door. He smiles slyly and backs away. Pulling out his lock pick, he attempts to pick the vaults lock. He tinkers with his tool for a moment, biting his tongue as he works.

After 5 unsuccessful minutes he retracts his pick and searches through belt band for a tool. His delegate fingers select a disk like object and place it on the door. Skylar backs away from the door and covers his ears. The device on the door beeps several times before exploding itself, and the door, into millions of undefinable pieces.

A defaning wail now echoes through the building for the alarms have been sett off.

Quickly, he magicians his way through the hole in the foot thick steel door. Inside the vault sitting on a chest-high platform, i inch crystal cube. It glows ghostly pale in the darkness of the room; first blue, then red, and then finally yellow. Changing colors every few seconds.

At first, all Skylar could do was stare and Marvel at the crystals beauty. Trance like, he walks up to the cube. The light emanating from the crystal enlightens Skylar's face. He grins from ear to ear as he carefully reaches out and grabs the cube with his gloved hand. He stares at the cube for a second more before placing it in his pocket.

Hearing police sirens in the distance, he turns and leaves. Gracefully running out of the hole in the wall that he had previously created, he makes a mad dash out of the vault, down the hallway, descends 3 flights of stairs, and jumps the sewer. Without a trace and without being caught.

* * *

**_- The next day in the Titans Tower -_**

* * *

It was noon the next afternoon and all the Titans were gathered in the Mess Hall. Robin, Best Boy, and Cyborg were sprawled out on the couch aggressively playing video games. StarFire was sitting on a stool painting her nails and a large amount of her skin, while Raven was in the corner of the room reading her book and levitating in a crisscross position. The rain drops hit the rooms windows with such intensity that they sound like small pebbles - not liquid beads.

"You wanna pass me. I know you wanna pass me. But I'm just too fast." Cyborg boasted to Robin.

"Forget it!" Robin snarled back "Your going down!"

Robin and Cyborg are both hunched over their remote controllers, intensely involved in the game. Occasionally one would sharply jerk their controller, as if their sudden outbursts could change their fate.

"Robbins red car closely tails Cyborgs blue car as he tries to pass his teammate's vehicle. He swerves to the left and swerved to the right but still, he's denied the opportunity to pass." Reports BeastBoy.

A vein pops out on Robbins forehead as he concentrate. His mask is only white slivers. He tries to pass Cyborg once again but his robotic friend simply moves his car in front of Robins. Cyborg slyly grins.

"Robin tries once more; throwing a fake turn to the left but actually turns right. Cyborg falls for Robins trick and moves out of the way; creating a clearing for Robins car. Robin takes the opportunity and pours on a sudden burst of speed. His car glides up next to Cyborgs car. The two are now neck and neck. I ask you...who will be the winner?

Just then Robins cell - that was laying on the far side of the couch - goes off. _BLIP BLIP, - BLIP BLIP - BLIP BLIP -_.

"Wait folks!" Beastboys exclaims "This could be the moment we have all been waiting for. The moment that determines the victor of this race!"

Robin glances at his T Cell through the corner of his eye. He reaches for it but it's just out of reach. The phone was on it's second to last ring. He had to choose.

Sighing in defeat, Robbin takes his hands off of the controller and raises them above his head in a surrendering manner before diving for his controller. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his car spin out of control and crash; resulting in awarding Cyborg and his car, victor.

"Ohhhhhh! Cyborg and BeastBoy screamed in celebration.

He flips his cell open "Hello?" he asks slightly flustered.

" Is this Robbin of the Teen Titans?"

"This is Robbin. Is there a problem?"

"You could say that. This is Commissioner Smith of Jumps Cities Bank Robery Unit. Last night there was a break in at Bennett's Institute of Science. A crystal was stolen and the robbers trail has gone cold. Even my best men are stumped on what to do. We could use your help."

For a moment Robbin was taken off guard. A robbery took place night? When? Why wasn't he alerted?

"Sure Officer. But if you don't mind me asking, what type of crystal was it? Its got to be important if some lunatic is willing to steal it."

"Sorry Robbin. The Scientist say that information is confidential. Even we don't know."

Robbin sighed. And rubbed his temple.

"My team and I will be there."

"Thanks."

Robbin shuts his phone to find the rest of the Titans looking at him curiously.

"Robbin, who was that?" asks StarFire.

"That was Commissioner Smith. Last night there was a robbery at Bennett's Institute of Science. A crystal was stolen and the robbers trail has gone cold. They're asking for our help."

Cyborg grins. "Well what are we waiting for?! Lets fire up the T Car and go for a spin!"

"I'm Driving!" Beastboy yells.

"Oh no you are not driving my baby!

The Teen Titans arrive at the institute 15 minutes later. It's a grand, but oddly shaped, glass building with many floors and many windows. If one were to imagine walking into a ginormous glass flower vase, they would get a pretty good idea of what the Titans were looking at now as they entered the magnificent building. Each one shocked by the interior complexity of the interior design.

"You must be The Titans," says a husky voice. The Titans turn and are greeted by an elder aged man with a wrinkled face, kind eyes, white gotee, and snow-white hair. He wears a blue suit decorated with his police badges and pins.

"I'm Commissioner Smith, head of Jumps Criminal Break-in and Robbery unit." He extends his hand and shakes hands with the Titans.

"Follow me and I will fill you kids in on everything you need to know." He says with a slight wave of his hand and nod.

Commissioner Smith walks the Titans down to the crime scene and fills them in on the details.

"So just to be clear," says Cyborg "a single thief, disabled every security cameras in the building, blew his way past a concrete reinforced steel bank vault door, and all the while, didn't leave a single piece of DNA to use as evidence?"

Smith takes a sip of his coffee before nodding his head in agreement.

The Titans and smith walk down a hallway and take a sharp left when they arrive at the scene of the crime.

The Titans exchanged glances of disbelief. The crime scene is in complete disarray. Chunks of rubble are scattered around the room; many scorched while some look untouched. There is a gaping hole in the far wall the appeared to be caused by nothing other than an explosion.

"Commissioner Smith, would you mind if we took a look around?" Asked Raven.

"Not at all. Feel free to take anything you want." He replied.

The Titans nod in understatement and split away. Not talking, the Titans split up and begin to search the crime scene. 10 minutes later nothing was found untill BeastBoy - of all people - called out to his team.

"Dudes! Come check this out! I found something!" Beast boy holds out what he found for the rest of his team to see.

"What is it?" Asks Raven.

Robin takes the device from BeastBoy and examines it more closely. Flipping it over in the palm of his hand.

"I think it's some sort of radio." He flips the hand-held device open. The inside screen is deeply cracked and scratches litter the glass like sprinkles on a birthday cake. Some of the inner buttons were missing as well.

"Hey Robbin, let me see it for a second." Says Cyborg. Robin Passed it to Cyborg who examines it.

"Do you think we can get it to work?" Asked BeastBoy peering over Robins shoulder.

"I don't know, its pretty busted up but maybe if I take the SIM card out and put it in my T Phone...maby I can recover the last sent message."

Cyborg fumbles with the small phone in his ginormous hand and gently presses a button on the side. Following a quite '_pop' _a chip pops out of the phone and falls into Cyborgs hand. Cyborg then takes the chip and replaces it with the chip in his T Phone. His phone tweets, once, twice, three times, before the phone's screen comes to life. Cyborgs face falls and he scowls with a confused expression.

"No! It can't be..."

The other Titans exchange worried looks with one another.

"Cyborg, what is the matter?" StarFire asks.

Cyborg holds his communicator out for his teammates to see. The rest of the Titans gasp in shock. Displayed on the screen is a photo of a girl with green eyes, blond highlighted colored hair, a round-faced, and high cheek bones.

"Isn't that the girl who saved our pizzas?" asked BeastBoy.

Robin growls, "Ya. It is."


	8. Chapter 7 - Wrong place Wrong time

_Here's the next chapter, sorry if the spelling is not perfect. My Beta-Reader [if your out there listen up] has not been responding to my PMs. I went in search for a new one but, no luck. If anyone out there wishes to Beta read future chapters, send me a message so we can talk. Any who. Please contact me if any of you guys have a question, comment, or complaint. And the next chapter is ready so as soon as I get enough comments, I will post it. And now, back to the story._

* * *

Lighting illuminates the sky as I walk down the nearly empty streets of Jump City. Leaves on trees flip violently in the wind. I look up at the dark swirling clouds and a fat rain drop lands on the bridge of my nose between my eyes. I blink and wipe it away with the back of my hand.

The streetlights flickered on, then off, then on again, like a five-year-old who'd gotten a hold of the light switch for the first time. But I hardly paid my surroundings. Instead I keep my ears listening and my mind set. Soon the world seems to melt together and my legs move steadily and automatically down the nearly empty streets. Slowly I begin to loose myself to a flashback.

**"You'll never break me. Nor will I ever support your stupid cause."**

**"On the contrary. If psychology has taught us anything, it's that everyone has a breaking point. Everyone."**

**"Well I obviously he hasn't met me." I deadpanned. **

**"Poignant. Really, I'm moved. But what you want is of no relevance. All that matters is what I want. Besides, your not ready. Your a special girl. And when we're done, you'll be of great value to our cause."**

**"You have no cause except your own lust for power."**

**Hatch grinned darkly. "You make that sound like it's a bad thing." He leans toward me and I can smell his minty breath with each word. **

**"The lust for power is the only way the world has ever changed. Of course we dress it up in noble intentions, but in the end politics and religion are like sausage-it may be good, but it's best not to know what goes into it.**  
**"Trust me, the day will come when I will be honored as the visionary I am."**

**"You're delusional" **

**Hatch smiled. "All great men are delusional. How else could they be crazy enough to think they could change the world?" He leaned back. "The day will come when I will be as celebrated as George Washington is today. And you Hanna, will be held up and worshipped as the pioneers of a new world order. You should be pleased to know that you will be held in such high esteem. You cling to the past only because you fear change. But nothing good comes without change. Nothing. Change is evolution, nothing more. And if it wasn't for evolution you'd still be living in a tree eating bananas."**

**I just looked at him with a blank expression.**

The past few months of my life have been haunted by the flashbacks of my past. They only last a few seconds but they are always clear.

My sneakers make a sloshing sound as I walk through murky sidewalk puddles. Other than the pit-pattering sound of the heavy rain on the ground, the street is strangely quiet. I approach a small book store and decide to go in to get out of the rain. A small bell chimes upon my entry, and the divine aroma of brewing coffee and natural scented candles filled the atmosphere.

A few teens glance up from their books to examine the new customer before returning their attention back to their books. I exchange a brief smile with a store worker as I pull back my damp hood from my head.

I had never been in a book store before so I didn't know what to expect. Naturally one would imagine a big room filled with books. This store, was no exception. Big wooden bookcases and comfortable plush seats were scattered around the room. Pillows littered the floor for those who desired to sit propped up against the walls or book shelves.

I spotted a chair next to a small fireplace near the back of the store. I shrugged and walked over to it, figuring it was just as good as a place as any. As I passed a bookshelf on my way over a book caught my eye. It's thin metallic gold spine is frayed at the ends and stands out among the other spines.

Curious, I changed course and grabbed the book from the shelf. I examined the cover and blanched. It took nearly all I had not to choke on my coffee and fall over at reading the title "Evolution; the in-depth study of Meta Human powers featuring: Telepathy, Super strength, Invisibility, Super Speed, and Photokinesis."

Clutching the book close to my chest, I plopped down in the armchair by the fireplace.

The first section of the book lists all known powers and their ranking on the Power Grid. The Power Grid Scale— or the PG Scale— is a general tool used to measure the power-level of a Metahuman. A nearly powerless Metahuman, would be a 1, while a very powerful Meta, would score a 10.

The book had it's own PG Scale written into it and for kicks . . . I took the test.

Last I checked, I'm a 7.9, although, since my powers aren't fully developed, that number is subject to change. After all, when I was 12, I was only a 5. When I finish the test with an 8.8 I flip through the rest of the book.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice the chiming of the store bell, and I don't sense the pair of eyes burning into my skull until the presence is right in front of me. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end and I freeze; my blood turns to ice in my veins. Cautiously, I look up to greet whoever stands in front of me.

My breath catches in my throat. Boy Wonder stands in front of me, flanked by Raven, StarFire, Cyborg and BeastBoy. Robin's black and yellow cape is beaded with rain drops and shines in the dimly lit store when the drops catch light.

"Um… Hi?" I'm a little hesitant. What am I supposed to say? Why are they even here?

Robin scowls at me "You!?"

"Me?"

"What are you doing here?" he demandingly asks.

Playing it cool and acting like I had nothing to hide, I take a sip of my coffee before showing him my book.

"Reading. And an interesting book if I might add.". Somehow, "Robin" seems like a really miss-fitting name for him. Now 'Hawk-Eye' would be a perfect name . . . if it wasn't already taken.

"Can I help you." I ask, lifting my eyebrows expectantly.

BeastBoy and Cyborg both look at each other and exchange a sly smile.

Robbin nods his head. "Yes, actually, you can." Robin reached for his belt and hands me a small devise. I turn it over in my hand and realize what it is immediately. My breath catches in my throat.

"The night we met at the pizza parlor there was a break in at a science laboratory. A rock was taken. We found this at the crime scene." I look up from the devise to find the Titans studying me.

"So? What does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"We found a photo of you on it."

I act shocked but in actuality, I'm not at all surprised. It was only a matter of time before they found me.

"Do you have any idea why your photo was on this device?"

I say no but my mind screams yes. Though I hated to admit it, knew exactly why.

PrimaTech had found me.

A wave of memories and emotions crashed into my mind like a tidal wave. Images—sights, sounds, and feelings from my old life and recent nightmare raked my being. I clutch my head and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to keep the images at bay as my world spun.

Image, after image, after goddamn image flashes in my head. Feelings of pain and remorse flood my mind. After what felt like hours, but in reality was only seconds, the images and feelings desist, leaving an indescribable numbness and hazy fog in their place.

After all of my running the tracked me down with such ease it was like the never lost me.

Giving my eyes one last squeeze and shoving what little remained of my past aside, I opened my eyes again, numbly trying to avoid Raven's violet gaze. Unfortunately, I had no success.

"Sorry," I said, trying to sound casual, "migraine."

Robins eyes narrowed in a concentrating manner. "Migraine… sure." Robin replied, disbelieving. "I wanted to ask you a few things… But if you can't... I can just—"

"No, it's fine," I plastered a fake smile on my face. I can feel the mental exhaustion already starting to weigh heavily on my mind. "Really. What do you want to know?"

Robin seemed a little surprised by my abrupt change in demeanor. Like being agreeable was the last thing he expected from me.

"Whats your name?" Robin asked slowly, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Hanna"

"Where are you from?"

"Around."

[pause] "So you travel?"

"Ya"

"With your parents?"

"Yes" the lies come to me like a second nature.

"What do your parents do?"

I hesitated for a split second, thinking of a good lie.

"Ma and Pops are both unemployed." I simply state. "They came to Jump City looking for work."

Robin frowns. "I don't believe you."

I raised my eyebrows at the young heroes bluntness.

"You should believe me," I told him, "because it's the truth." In truth, my story wasn't a complete lie. My name is Hanna and I was technically up here with the original intention of getting food and leaving. Although I don't have any parents. So I guess I was a lie.

I opened my mouth to further defend my case, when I suddenly felt something, like a foreign prescience of sorts, deep in the back of my mind. If I can compare my mind to a house in the middle of nowhere, it felt like someone's trying to gaze through the windows, attempting to watch the happenings inside. It gave me the chills.

Now, unlike most people who would have shaken off the feeling as a case of nervous heebie-jeebies, or maybe would have dismissed it as nothing, I recognized it almost immediately. I shook my head and gave Raven a weak glare.

In my head, I shoved all my memories to the furthest possible corners of my mind and tried to shield them with the best mental barriers I could manage on the spot. But… the prescience is still there. It stubbornly refused to leave. Sighing internally, I allowed one thought, and one alone, to run through my mind, screaming it in my head for all to hear.

'Nice try, telepath. Get OUT of my head!'

Raven quietly gasps, her prescience in my mind abruptly vanishes as I metaphorically kicked her out.

Raven's eyes are wide as she frantically searched my own. "h-how—how did you know?"

I smirked at her, "Really, Raven, it's not that hard to spot."

Still a little shocked, Raven nodded slowly.

"Look," I told her, "I will tell you what I want you to know, and in my head, I'll show you what I want you to see. Got it?"

Raven raises her eyebrows, "Fair enough."

A tense, awkward silence fell between me and the five titans. I cleared my throat, "Look, if there's nothing else you need to ask me, I have a question myself." I say.

"You said that a rock was taken. What type of rock was it? It must be a pretty important rock"

Robbin hesitates "You know I asked that too. Us and the Police were told that the rock was one of a kind. It's ability and name they said was top secret. However we did it's picture."

Robbin gesture to Cyborg who then pulls up the photo on a screen built into his arm.  
I get up to take a look and my breath catches in my throat. Though I don't recognize the rock, its color strikes some recognition. I just hope its not what I think it is.

"Do you recognize it?" Cyborg asks.

I shake my head. "Ya." I do.

"Great! What is it?" he asks.

I sigh. Suddenly I feel as If I have been drained of all energy.

"Scientifically it's called Terithium. A powerful mineral that when not contained, gives off an energy that makes you feel like you just walked a million miles through hell. It's energy readings are so high that it doesn't show up on radars. Its physically untraceable.". I glance at Raven.

"If it's contained however, which I'm figuring is what they were doing at the science laboratory, then the energy can be used as as an unlimited power supply. Drain and contain a small portion of it's radiation and you have the ultimate green battery."  
I look up at Robbin and find him as well as the rest of the titans gawking at me.

"No way! Are you serious?" green bean asks clearly flabbergasted.

I nod my head somberly.

"Ya."

"That explains why someone would steal it." states Raven. "Control it's radiation and you can control..."

"THE WORLD!" Beast Boy exclaims dramatically.

"Ya." Raven Deadpans.

"But in the wrong hands..." says Robbin.

"I could mean world domination." I finish.

A tense silence fills the air.

"Thank you Hanna for your help. You have been of great assistance". Says StarFire.

I nod my head and throw in a fake smile "Your welcome. I hope you guys find the Terithium."

The Titans nod their heads in agreement.

"I'll see you guys around?" I ask.

The titans look at each other and the knot at the pit of my stomach tightens.

"Actually Hanna..." Robin begins to say. "Since no other evidence was found at the crime scene and your the only one who can tell us anything about the Terithium you have become extremely important to this case. We can't afford for anything to happen to you so for the next few days your going to be held under our protection."

"Wait! What?!" I exclaim

"Until we solve the case you will live with us is the Titans Tower."

"And if I refuse to come with you?"

"Then you will be guarded in a secret location and guarded round the clock until this case has be solved. But honestly, you would be better off under our protection. Plus you knowledge could be of great use to us.

'"Great use to us." like I haven't heard that one before.'

I thought about Robbins offer for a moment. Weighing the pros and cons.

Staying with the Titans could be a great opportunity. I would allow me to catch my breath before the current pulled me back under. I could stock up on cash and food, and get ahead of the game while I was ahead.

On the other hand, staying could be the stupidest thing I have ever done. If the Titans ever discovered what I was, they could turn on me and send me back to the place I'm running from. Or if they they found out that I really had no family they could call the authorities. Then, not only would I have PrimaTech on my back, but I would also have the child protective service agents looking for me. And that was a hassle I definitely, didn't need.

But I was honest enough with myself to know that I really couldn't go on like this-homeless, dirty, always hungry, and always looking over my shoulder. I had to suck it up and accept the Titans offer.


	9. Chapter 8- WAIT! WHAT!

**CHAPTER 8 - WAIT! WHAT!**

**2,068 WORDS!**

* * *

Sorry this took me so long to post. I only post a new chapter if I have the next chapter typed up. I know it's a tad bit weird but It allows me plenty of time to revise my work. Anywho, the next chapter is officially the start of the excitement. So prepare yourself. I hope you like the chapter. Peace :)

* * *

**The sound of my frantic heartbeat and heavy breathing are the only sound that break the evening's calm atmosphere. My body is fatigued and beaten, and in no condition to move; let alone run at full speed.**

**Sheer bad luck causes me to trip over a tree root, fall on my shoulder, and slide crazily down a steep slope, through bushes, underbrush, vines, and rocks. A strangled scream of pain and fear ripped my throat apart as I hit the forest floor. Multiple cracks rang clearly through the air and soft moans of absolute suffering came forth from me.**

**I attempt grabbing something to slow my decent but my left arm wasn't moving well, and my right hand scrabbled uselessly. Finally, I tumble to a stop at the bottom of an overgrown ravine. Looking up, I saw only green: I was covered by vines and shrubs. I struggle to get up. I try to move from my sprawled position, but found my arm and leg both immobile and spread and stretched at unhealthy angles. **

**Another cry erupted as I forced myself to crawl. My blood hinders me. I slipped again and fall onto my stomach. The small fall had knocked the wind out of my weakened lungs. I bite my lip until it bled as another scream threatened to escape as a broken rib punctured my lung. I threw my head back and silently cried.**

**He was going to catch me, he was going to find me. Tears streaked down my face before I could stop them. Even if I died like this, he would find my body. He would take it from the road before the sun could peek over the horizon, before anyone worldwide even woke. I would be gone without a trace and nobody would miss me.**

**My heartbeat began weakening and wavering. My body simply just couldn't take anymore of this torture.**

**The padding of boots was becoming more and more pronounced as a soft chuckle traveled the distance between us. Terror struck through me with the force of a lightening bolt, creating adrenaline that gave me godlike energy. I kicked out with the unbroken leg, only to have it dislocate. A cold shudder racked my small body as Death began to creep up with an icy breath on my neck.**

**As a brute force lifts my skyward by my hair. A**** husky groan escapes my lips as pain shoots down my spine. My vision was incomplete from my tears, but even through the haze, merciless blue eyes shone into mine with the hatred of the devil himself. He would never be forgiven for the crimes he had committed, he was nothing but a psychopathic and enraged man, empty from years and years of mistreatment. The product of hell.**

**Death's cold fingers were continually curling themselves around my frigid body. My heart was already rock and slow in my chest.**

**"Sweet sweet Hanna," he purrs. "Do you want to try to run? Who knows-you might get lucky. For a little while."**

**Grinning with anticipation, he draws out his dagger.**

I jolt upright gasping for air. Beads of sweat dot my forehead and back. My bed sheets wrap around me like netting.

I panicked for a second, not knowing where I was. My brain anxiously registered the furnitured, baby blue room, the soft, warm bed that smelled like laundry softener. I looked down. My once filthy skin was now a clean shade of pink and tan.

My breathing slowed down and the adrenaline in my veins receded. A groan escapes past my lips as I flop back down on the bed. I ran my hand through my sweat soaked hair, close my eyes, and took a deep breath.

With a shudder, I sat up and remembered the dream. It had been so frightening. Tears sprang to my eyes.

Every night. Every freaking _god dam night,_ I had another bad dream. Each worse than the previous. Some nights I would wake so shaken I would have salt crystals dried on my face from my tears.

I laid on the bed. Feeling my body sink into the soft bed. It had been a long time since she'd experienced any of the comforts of everyday life. Shutting my eyes, I let the softness of the cushion surround me.

The alarm clock on the nightstand read 7:00am. With nothing better to do I decided to go take a shower and get ready for the day. After months of washing in streams, lakes, and public restrooms, a shower was an unbelievable luxury.

I washed my hair with lavender-scented shampoo and luxuriated in the flow of warm water down my back. As I soaped myself I was once again reminded of how hard my muscles had become and how calloused my feet were from the tough life I'd been living. For a while I stood in the shower, letting the water drum down on my back.

Turning, I positioned my body so that the warm spray massaged my shoulders. A shard of brilliant sunlight found its way past the shade and shower curtain to plant a square of yellow on the white tile wall. Water dripping from the shower gleamed with prismatic beauty in the square, capturing my attention. It was so magical, each rivulet of water containing a rainbow. I stared at the dripping ribbon of color and let its hypnotic effect carry me off...

When I was done, I threw my shorts, T-shirt, and underwear into the tub and watched the filthy water run into the drain.

I was towelling my hair dry when there was a knock at my door "Who is it?", I called as I scrambled to wrap myself in the towel.

"It's me," Beast Boy's voice said through the door. "We made breakfast. We have toast and eggs with and bacon if your interested."

Out of shock I stopped moving. The Titans were taking care of me, like family.

"Sounds great! I'll be out in a minute. Let me get dressed," I called back.

I dressed quickly into a grey T-shirt, baby blue hoodie, and new pair of blue jeans before going out to meet the Titans. They all looked at me as I walked into the room.

I smiled and made my way over to the couch to where BeastBoy was playing a game on the TV.

"You ever played Playstation before?" He asked.

"Once," I replied slowly "I think it was called Space Racers or something like that."

The lie slips off my tongue easily, and I feel a small knot of guilt form in my stomach, weighing me down as if I'd swallowed a rock. What did these teens do to deserve my deceit and problems? Why must I always lie?

His eyes light up in excitement.

"Dude! I love that game! We can play it after breakfast if you want."

I look at him blankly. His face is young and kind, his eyes warm and understanding. If I ever had a little brother. . . I would want him to be just like Beast Boy. So full of life and so happy. So unaware.

I find myself nodding in acceptance to his offer. "oh . . . umm. . . Ok" I reply intelligently.

Cyborg calls us over to the table. Me and Beastboy trip over one another in our hast to get there. There I meet Robin, StarFire, and Raven who were already seated.

I wet my lips, smile, and suddenly find great interest in my shoes.

Luckily Cyborg comes to my aid and places six plates, which are loaded with food, around the table. The breakfast comes on a big plate, half of which is taken up by the fluffy scrambled eggs covered in American cheese; the other mostly dominated by the slices of Bacon. Four triangles of buttered, crispy toast are arranged artfully around the border of the plate.

The dizzying aroma fills my nose and brings joyful tears to my eyes. I grab the silverware with a feverish intensity and plunge the fork into the scrambled eggs, covered in a melted cheesy goodness.

Am I tough? Am I strong? Am I hard-core? Absolutely.

Did I whimper with pathetic delight when I sank my teeth into my toast? You betcha.

It's torture, but I force myself to eat slowly and with quiet dignity, not just shoving the food into my mouth like a wild animal.

In silence we eat. At one point, my eyes glance up at the others to find them all staring.

At me.

I fantasized about actually being friends with the Teen Titans long after I leave and hit the road. I could come back and visit. . . . I'm so sure. I was totally losing my grip on reality. I had to get out of here.

I clear my throat.

"So Robin...," I ask hesitantly "how do you plan on finding the Terithium? It can't be traced you know."

Robin finishes chewing his food. "You said it was untraceable through any known technology. So in other words it's physically untraceable." I nod my head in agreement.

"If it's not traceable on the physical level, do you suppose it's traceable on the mental level?"

I take a bite of my bacon and take a sip of juice as I think about Robbins question.

"I don't know. Maybe." I turn to Raven. "Could you track it?" I ask her.

Slowly, Raven shakes her head solemnly. "No."

I go back to eating my toast. Thinking about the Terithium as I eat. I look over at Robin and find him glaring at his plate in thought as he slowly chews.

"I could track its energy if I knew what it felt like." Adds Raven.

Robins head jerks up. If we were in a cartoon a lightbulb would have popped up above his head.

"Hanna knows what it feels like! Could you experience what the energy feels like from one of Hanna's memories?" He asks.

This time it's my head that pops up. "Wait! What?" I ask looking around the table frantically.

Raven nods her head.

"Wait! Who said anything about Raven _going_ into my head!?" I ask partially freaked out. "Scratch that! Who ever said anything about me_ letting _Raven into my head?!" I ask.

No one pays me any attention because all the titans are talking over one another in excitement of their new found lead. Suddenly, something in me snaps. I ball up a fist and slammed it so hard against the kitchen counter that I rattle the plates and silverware. The Titans jump out of their skins.

The Titans look at me. Surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Who ever said anything about me_ letting _Raven into my head?!" I shout.

Silence.

Robin frowns and his brow furrows.

"Hanna? You said yourself that if the Terithium gets into the wrong hands it could result in global domination. Are you really willing to risk that? Are you really that afraid to let Raven try?" demanded Robbin.

"Afraid?" I repeat. "You think I'm afraid?" I ask applaud.

"Are you?"

"No!"

The Titans look at me expectantly. I wrap my feet around the legs of my chair and sit up straight. My hands are clenched so tight that my nails dig into my palm. My breath catches in my throat. I shake my head and sigh.

_So far I had broken every rule that applied to staying under the radar. I had failed staying in one place for more than 3 days. I had made alliances, and worse of all, I was involved in high theft crime._

_The only rule left unbroken was to never jeopardize exposing my past. _

_And I was about to break that rule too._

* * *

_COMMENT. _

_FAVORITE. _

_FOLLOW._

_**WOULD U LIKE TO BE MY BETTA READER**? IF SO PM ME! IF YOU DO, YOU GET NOTIFIED OF NEW CHAPTERS SOONER. A SMALL BONUS._


	10. Chapter 9- Mental Barriers

Heres the next chapter. I wish to make a shout out to all of the people out there who are supporting this story. It means so much to know that other people out there like this story. And thanks to my followers and reviewers. Not only is it awesome to check my mail and learn that I have another follower, but when I check my mail and find a review. The reviews are what put the "Fire in my belly" when it comes to writing the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter. I know I do. ~Peace

* * *

_The caged bird sings with a fearful trill_

_of things unknown but longed for still_

_and his tune is heard on the distant hill_

_for the caged bird sings of freedom. _

**~Maya Angelou **

* * *

The purple hue emanates just enough light for me to see where I'm going. I rub my eyes in attempt to let in more light but it doesn't work. Blind as a bat, I'm forced to listen to Raven's soft footsteps for guidance. I'm grateful she's not levitating.

There is a soft click to my left which is followed by a blinding light. I flinch in surprise and shield my eyes.

"Hey. Cut that out." I say half jokingly

"Sorry," replies Raven.

She turns the light down and I lower my hand. I have to blink several times to readjust to the lighting. There's a traditional reading lamp on Ravens nightstand with just enough wattage to illuminate her room. I use the moment to look around.

Dark oak bookshelves bordered the walls. A large bed to my left is neatly made with a matching purple and black bed set. Her room I now come to notice was a dark shade of violet.

Mysterious masks decorate the walls and seem to watch my every move. I study each mask thoroughly as I walk. A mirror resting on a stand catches my attention and I walk over to it to get a better look. I study my reflection when suddenly, my green eyes duplicate and turn red.

I yelp and stumble backwards, startled by my new appearance, and decide to rejoin Raven.

Carefully, I ease myself into a sitting position on the carpeted floor with Raven.

"Ready?" she asks me?

I hesitate for a moment before nodding my head assuring her on.

"Ok. I need you to work on clearing your mind. Think of nothing. Then focus on your breathing. Keep it steady and continuous."

I nod my head once to show Raven I understand. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The cool air soaks my lungs with a burning freshness. I exhale and feel my breath as it is pushed out of my lungs. I slow my breathing and loosen my muscles.

Breath in ... Breath out ...

I think of nothing. I simply sit and listen to the beat of my heart and the sound of my breath.

In ... Out ...

I let my self relax and slowly I feel myself slip into a meditative state.

"Is your mind clear?" Raven asks me softly.

I nod my head.

"Good. Now I need you to concentrate. Search your memories for the Terithium and feel its power. The longer you can keep up your train of thought, the better. I'm going to go into your mind and fell it's energy for myself."

Ravens voice is a deep echo in my mind of darkness. I take a deep breath and plunge into the chilling depth of my past. It takes me only a few short seconds to recall the Terithium's energy.

First I recall the headache; which starts with a burning sensation much like the feeling you get when water goes up your nose. This moment is just the "calm before the storm". After this, the real pain begins. Without warning your body seizes and something explodes behind your eyes. Sending shards of shrapnel that plunge deep into your brain. It happens so quickly that you don't have time to cry out in pain.

Your heart starts pumping frantically as a result of fear but no matter how fast it pumps, your body slowly begins go numb. The sensation of a million little pins pricking your body starts at your feet and the ever so slowly, spreads throughout your entire body. By this point your limbs no longer respond to the commands they are given and your left helpless on the ground like a landed fish.

But the worst is yet to come.

As the Terithium gets closer, these...sensation get worse. The shrapnel slowly begins slicing its way deeper into your brain. The pins begin to feel like fire ants eating away your skin. Then, the Terithium does what it does best; it negates you powers. The thing deep within you that gives one their powers is snuffed out like a candle.

Overpowering memories seem all to real and I can feel my concentration slipping. With Ravens presence still in my mind, I feel every one of my mental barriers come crashing down. Like a dam, the things I tried to forget come crashing out and knock me over. No longer am I recalling the memories of my past. Now I am re-living.

And.

I.

Can't.

Stop.

It.

I feel my body shake in fear as I literally become overloaded with painful flashbacks. Some to gruesome to speak of. I grab my head to prevent it from exploding. A brute force knocks the breath out of me and I'm gasping for air between silent sobs. Tears flow down my hot face in rivers.

For the first time, I completely fold. Eight years of built up sorrow and anger rupture out of my body like an angry bull.

I hear raven cry out in pain as she is overloaded with my emotions.

No longer am I the strong girl I was created to be.

There**'**s a pounding sound at the door.

"Yo! Rae! You OK in there**?**" Cyborg shouts.

I squeeze my eyes shut and silently gasp in pain as another brute wave of memories crashes into me.

'GOD!MAKE IT STOP!'

Holding my head with my hands, I shake from side to side in agony and somehow manage to rise to my feet.

PLEASE!

I somehow manage to bump into the nightstand next to Ravens bed. The lamp crashes to the floor, and shatters. I scream in pain as the burning hot bulb makes contact with my skin.

On that note, Ravens door is literally knocked off its hinges. It falls to the floor with a bang.

Over the sound of my pounding heart, I hear multiple people gasp.

Unable to control myself, another wave of vivid memories and sensations crash into my thoughts. This wave more powerful than any of the others.

Raven and I both wail in agony.

"Robin" Raven moans.

"Titans! GO!" Robin yells.

I pry my eyes open a crack and make out four blobs fastly approaching me. To weak to protect myself, I stumble to my left as a white bright light comes from one of the hazy blobs. It misses hitting me in the chest and instead, just barely nicks my right shoulder. Burning my shoulder and a small patch of my skin as it passes. I stumble backwards.

"We thought we could trust you!" Cyborg yells angrily.

I'm in too much mental and physical pain to respond. Raven groans.

I stop floundering around and for a moment, seem steady.

"Leave! Her! Alone!" Beast Boy yells as he charges at me. I have a moment of clarity before a green bull runs square into my chest and drives me into the wall with a force that makes me cry out in pain. My head is fuzzy from pain and for a moment im fighting a PrimaTech agent. Memories of me being cut into during an experiment flash in my head. The feeling of a sharp blade cutting into my arm rips a scream out of Ravens lungs. I blink and through squinted eyes, I find myself looking into angry green eyes.

The bull backs up, releasing me from my pinned state to the wall, and I fall like a sack of flour to my knees. I look up and find the Robbin, Star Fire, Beast Boy and Cyborg glaring at me. Star Fire summons one of her star bolts and holds it to my face.

"Stop what you are doing to raven this instant Hanna!" she says furiously.

I cringe in pain and for the pain I have inflicted. I want to tell them to stop and move Raven away from me but I can't. All I manage to do is whimper.

Raven stops moaning and I attempt to move but Robbins staff gently forces my head back down. I remain in this position for what seems like forever. All the while, calming myself down enough to think clearly. Soon, my flash backs stop and all im left with is a white migraine.

My arms and legs are weak and shake under the weight of my body. I drop my head down slightly away from Robins staff and sigh.

"You have the right to remain silent." Says Robin. He tightly grabs both of my triceps and pulls me up to my feet in a standing position. As he reads me my rights he pulls my arms behind my back, crosses my wrists, and secures them together with handcuffs. He then forcefully guides me to the door.

I**'**m to shocked for words but despite that, I fight Robbins grip. I turn around in an attempt to apologize to Raven. But I stop dead in my tracks. Not only by the taser that is trusted into my back, but also by what I see; Cyborg carrying Raven bridal style. Cyborg glares at me along with BeastBoy and StarFire.

With no way to stop myself from falling, I fall chest first on the ground. Biting my tounge as my head wiplashed from impact. My breath left my lungs with a 'Whoosh' and I tasted blood in my mouth.

Then I passed out.

* * *

_Ok. Now was that excitting or what? This is definetly my favorite chapter so far. And it was so much fun to write. ~PEACE_

_COMMENT _

_FOLLOW _

_FAVORITE _


	11. Chapter 10 Breaking my bonds

_Heeeeeyyyyy! Heres the next chapter! Huge shout-out to all the readers out there who are being considerate and leaving me a comment. I really appreciate it. Also, I can't believe how many followers, favorites, and comments this story has these past few days! I have something close to 30 positive comments! And every time I check my mail I have at least one more follower. Thanks so much._

_Without further ado, here's the next chapter...hope you like it as much as I enjoyed typing it. ~ PEACE_

* * *

Hanna's POV

I had been in the interrogation room for around three hours, but it felt much longer. Security around me was tight, security cameras were set around the room and the door had several heavy locks. But truth be told, my bonds were pointless. Exhausted as I was, I couldn't even get up, let alone fight or run.

My back hurt like hell from the taser Robin so generously let me try, and my eyes stung from crying. Even hours after my little episode, my face is still warm to the touch. My ankles are cuffed to the legs of my chair and my hands are cuffed and leashed by a thin chain to the center of a desk. Did I really pose that much of a threat to the six super-powered teens?

I guess so.

I sighed in both exhaustion and defeat. My head was throbbing but for the most part, my migraine from before was gone. My tongue however, wasnt okay. It was swollen to twice its size and to be frank, barely fit in my mouth. In the reflection of the one way mirror, the sight was almost comical.

I slouched back in the steel chair and tried to relax as much as possible. Which, as you can imagine, IS KIND OF HARD TO DO WHEN YOUR ABOUT TO BE INTERROGATED!

For a while, I sat there just thinking about what previously happened. I blamed myself entirely. I should have never endangered Raven by letting her into my mind. I knew that my mind wasnt like other kids. Though never had I conceived how big of a threat my thoughts posed to Ravens powers.

But yet, even though things didn't go as planned, a small part of me was relieved that I tried. Knowing that I gave it my all to do good was enough. And know what? It almost made this whole ordeal worth it.

* * *

Robin's POV

After dropping the unconscious Hanna off in the interrogation room and binding her wrists and ankles, I immediately left and headed straight to the infirmary.

On my way down, I walk past a window and I catch a glimpse of the sun as it sets below the horizon. Typically, I would be spending this time of day on top of the roof playing volleyball with my team. Raven normally meditated over on the side line but sometimes, if Beast Boy bugged her enough, she would be our referee. Obviously, that wasnt going to happen tonight.

I put on my leader face as I approached the infirmary. The doors whooshed open as I entered and the pungent smell of rubbing alcohol and metal attacked my nose.

Over on the far back bed, Raven laid stiff on her back, bobbing up and down; vampire style, still unconscious. No one said a word as I walked in and joined the rest of them. The sound of Raven's beeping heart monitor loosened the knot that had formed in the pit of my stomach.

"How is she?" I ask

Cyborg walks over and joins me as I study Raven.

"Shes alive," he replies "but she's in some type of trance."

"She's healing herself." I respond.

"Robin? Do you really think Hanna attacked Raven?" StarFire asks me timidly.

"We caught her red-handed Star. And she tried to fight us. As far as im concerned, shes guilty."

StarFire takes a moment before sighing. I had only known Star for a month but even during that short amount of time I had come to think of her a one of my best friends. I could tell from the pitch of her sigh that she agreed with my logic.

"I thought we could trust her." Beast Boy commented solemnly.

I narrowed my eyes as I recalled the sound of Ravens scream.

I reactively clenched and unclenched my fists to try to calm my anger.

I want to say "So did I" but I refrain.

"If Raven wakes up or you need to find me I'll be in the Ops Room."

I turn and left in one quick fluent motion.

I needed to do some research.

* * *

Hanna'a POV

The sound of a door opening wakes me up with a start. Apparently I had fallen asleep. I sit up in my chair and quickly wipe the drool of my cheek when he turns around to shut the door. A deep scowl is plastered across his face and his cape dramatically flutters behind him as he walks over the table. He stops and remains standing across the table from me. For a while neither of us speak.

The light in the room casts a golden outline around the Boy Wonder's hair and I find my self noticing just how perfectly styled his hair is. I wonder how much hair gel it takes for his hair to look like it does.

I look at Robin, and Robin looks at me. This continues untill things get awkward. Which is kind of redundant because it became awkward as soon as he walked in.

I attempt to pull on the collar of my sweatshirt but the shortage of chain prevents me. I lower my hands and clear my throat. "Is Raven ok?" I ask quietly

Still scowling, Robin plants his hands on the table, shoulder width apart, leans in, and gets in my face. "WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU BEFRIEND US, ENDANGER MY FRIENDS, AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE TOMORROW, YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHY!" he shouts.

For the first time I'm briefly lost for words. I stuttered before responding.

"I...I came because you asked me to." I respond suddenly feeling intimidated.

"Why were you attacking Raven?!"

"...Attacking Raven? I wasn't. . ."

"It shure looked like you were when I walked!"

"I wasn't attacking her!" I protest.

Robin glares at me. "Then answer me this Hanna. If you weren't attacking Raven then why is she unconscious?" he demands as he walks over to my side of the table.

Point Taken

"Listen Robin." my voice shakes a little but I continue. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. And trust me when I say that I tried to make it stop."

Robin leans on the table with one hand and I could practically feel him studying me.

"I don't understand, make what stop?" he askes

I take a shaky breath in and grab my head with my two hands.

"Make what stop Hanna?" Robin epasizes "what" presses more urgently.

..."My memories." I whisper back.

"Your telling me, that the reason Raven is in the infirmary now, is because she experienced your memories."

Hot tears threaten to leak out of my eyes so I turn away from Robin and face the table. I slowly nod my head.

For a few moment its dead silent between us. Rob walks to the other side of the table and takes a seat. And takes a deep breath. When he speaks, his tone is different.

"Hanna I looked into contacting your parents. . ."

My breath catches in my throat. 'Oh dear God no. Anything but that.' I think, horrified beyond belief.

"Interestingly enough, no one answered the phone number you gave us." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "I tried five more times and still, your parents never picked up." "Then I got nosey and decided to do some digging. Using the Justice Leagues data system, I searched the main frame for your parents records." He pauses for dramatic effect. "Funny thing was, I found no known record of anyone by the name of James or Maria Light. Nor did I find any record of your name Hanna."

My breath catches in my throat and feels as awkward as a sock. The knot in my stomach tightens with anxiety. I take a deep breath and sit back in my seat.

"That's . . . not possible." I tell him emphasizing the word not. "There must be a glitch in the system."

Robin slightly nods his head slowly up and down. "It wouldn't be the first time." he says.

"But doesn't it seem strange, that a 15-year-old girl knows more about a top secret classified project, than even our most trusted police. Doesn't that seem odd to you Hanna?" he questions.

I take a deep breath before opening my moulth to speak but I find myself lost for words.

I glance at the door behind Robin.

"Hanna" he asks firmly.

I studdered for words "Ya?"

"How do you know so much? You couldn't have learned all the info you told us on the internet or in a book! And none of the scientist working on Project Terithium know a girl by your name. So I will ask you again. How do you know so much?"

Robins putting so much pressure on me I feel like I can't even breath.

"Hanna!" he yells. No longer is Robins tone soft and mellow. Now, it's on full interrogation mode.

I look at Robbin fearfully. I can't tell him the truth. And at the same time I don't think lying would get me anywhere. I felt like Robin had pretty much had me figured me out.

Robin looks at me with bolth eyes raised expectantly.

"I . . . Ummm . . . Uhhh . . ." I can't expose my past. I just can't.

I attempt to run my hands through my hair but once again, the chains keep me from doing so. Unlike before, this time it really bothers me. I realize then and there that I hate these chains more than anything else in this entire God damn world.

Thats when it hits me. I wasn't getting out of this mess unless I did somthing about it. I could probrobly take then and if Raven was still unconscious, I could probrobly sneek out undetected.

Nervesly, I tap into my powers.

And thats when everything goes to hell.

Faster than a person could say faster, the room is flashing red from the light of a noisy alarm.

"So thats how." Robin says.

My breaths come to me in short wheezes and my heart starts pounding in my chest.

I had ever so cleverly managed to back myself into a corner I couldn't back out of.

* * *

DONE! LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH! LIKE ALWAYS . . .

COMMENT

FAVORITE

AND FOLLOW


End file.
